


Save Me From This Raging Inferno

by fangirlsupreme



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha Dean, Anal Sex, Bottom Castiel, Castiel is 18, Dean is an unspecified age, Dirty Talk, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Castiel, Omega Verse, One Shot, Sex Toys, Top Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 18:44:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3620343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirlsupreme/pseuds/fangirlsupreme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel's father kicked him out on the first day of his heat. Scared and in trouble, Castiel is trying to outrun a pack of Alphas when a stranger comes to the rescue. Cue Dean Winchester, ex-cop and Alpha. What starts out as just trying to do a good deed ends up being something neither Castiel or Dean thought would happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Save Me From This Raging Inferno

**Author's Note:**

> This is an omegle collaboration from like a billion years ago. I've been trying to clean out my folders. I'll be honest, I was emailing this person but I never got their information so I have no idea who they are. I was Castiel and they were Dean. Hope you enjoy this oneshot!

Castiel couldn't remember the last time he ran so hard. His lungs were on fire and his pulse was pounding in his ears with each step he took. He'd always been respectful about his heats, giving his family a few days notice to clear out if they wished and preparing to stay in the soundproof/smellproof basement for a week. However, this time, his father had made the decision that Castiel could no longer stay at home. It was his first heat since turning eighteen and his father had decided that that was too old to be subjecting his family to his disgusting habits. However, he'd neglected to tell Castiel about this until his heat had already begun. Castiel remembers being shoved unceremoniously outside. He'd barely gotten a block away when a group of Alphas picked up his scent. He had nowhere to go, and soon, his heat would make him unable to move as it got worse. He turned a corner, accidentally running straight into the street. A black car skidded to a stop and Castiel steadied himself on the hood, barely glancing at the driver before looking behind him and taking off again. He needed to find somewhere safe.

Dean was driving away to go to the shops and almost ran into someone who slammed against his hood. "What the-?" He said and opened the door to give the kid a good mind about running out like that. But as soon as he opened the door and the kid had started running again, he caught the scent of that sweet delicious smell of an Omega in heat and he was too busy caught up in it before his attention was to the men at the end of the street, running up to the Omega. Obviously they were Alphas and it angered Dean. He had been a cop before an accident happened and his leg had gotten some nerve damage, so he ended up with a slight limp a lot of the time. Dean got back into his car and did a three point turn so that he was facing the other way now and he was driving towards the Omega, he didn't know what he was doing but as a retired cop, the first thing on his mind was to protect him. "Hey!" He called out as he reached the scared looking Omega. "Stop please, I'm trying to help! I'm a cop. I can get you somewhere safe!" he said, one, he was a retired cop, two, he had no idea how to help this Omega but he supposed anything was better than getting raped.

Castiel paused for a fraction of a second, looking between the Alpha in the car and the group that were catching up. Fear was rolling off him in waves and it didn't take Castiel very long to make a decision. He practically threw himself into the car. He would much rather deal with one Alpha than five. Though this man in the car did have good intentions, things could easily go sideways. Castiel pulled the door shut quickly behind him and took a few seconds to search for the lock before slamming his hand down on it. He panted heavily, catching his breath. Fire was coursing through his veins as his heat grew worse, begging for relief. A small whimper left Castiel's lips as he pressed himself against the car door, trying to make himself as small as possible as he sat as far away from the Alpha in the driver's seat. "Thank you," he panted. No matter how this ended up, this man had saved him from a vicious scene and he did deserve an initial thanks.

Dean felt relieved when the Omega got into his car and he started driving away from the men who had almost caught up. He had no idea of where he was going but he supposed he could just go home. He had gone through Omega partners before, so he knew what he was going to expect and he could normally hold it off, having been trained to withstand an Omega in heat in his police years. "Here..." Dean said as he pulled out his old license and handed it to him. "I was a cop, I'm not going to hurt you. What's your name kid? Do you have anywhere to go?" He asked and became silent for a few moments as he inhaled the scent which was sweet and sugary and was the perfect scent to Dean, certainly better than anyone else’s scent he had smelled but he distracted himself by fidgeting with his watch as he drove.

Castiel flinched slightly when the man stretched his hand towards him, but he took the ID that lay in his grasp. The man's name was Dean Winchester and the license seemed completely legitimate. He handed it back and then proceed to pull his knees up to his chest and wrap his arms around his legs. Even with this man being a cop, Castiel could still feel his heart pounding heavily in his chest. "My name is Castiel," he answered softly, a whine coming in at the edge of his words. He closed his eyes and focused on his breathing, waiting until he believed he could speak without sounding completely wrecked. "I don't have anywhere to go. My father kicked me out. Said I had disgusted him enough with my habits for eighteen years." His body had begun to tremble slightly and he held himself tighter to try and stop it. 

He was only eighteen and his asshole of a father had kicked him out in what seemed to be the start of his heat. Dean had almost growled, that was such a stupid thing of his father to do, it was like asking people to rape his son, literally just chucking him out for the predators to get to him. Dean was really thankful that he had chose this moment to go for a ride. "This car ride won't be comfortable for you, we'll go back to my place and you can stay in my room, I'll sleep on the couch." Dean said. He knew things were going fast but in this part of town, Dean couldn't let Castiel run around and be injured. "I've been trained to resist Omega's, I'm not going to hurt you." Dean said even though the scent of this Omega was driving him mad, he found just enough resistance. He didn't know why Castiel smelled so strong! 

“That's very kind of you," Castiel forced himself to say, his voice wavering dangerously. He was truly grateful, he just hated how absolutely needy he sounded when he spoke now. Almost every other exhale was a whimper or a whine. Castiel could only be thankful that he wasn't moaning. That would be incredibly embarrassing. His body temperature was rising and his entire body was becoming slick with sweat. He would need some kind of relief soon. He was completely used to dealing with his heats on his own, but he had never been in the presence of an Alpha during his heats before. It was almost unbearable. Every cell in his body was demanding that he throw himself at the Alpha, but Castiel retained a white knuckled grip on the door of the car. 

Dean squirmed uncomfortably in his seat and just wanted to get away really because his Alpha part of the brain just wanted to fuck, mate, breed but the rational cop part of his brain refused and thought of all the ways he could make Castiel comfortable. "Almost there..." He said as he turned a corner. He lived in a small two-story house, with a little living room, one bedroom, kitchen, bathroom and back room where the washer was. So when Dean parked outside of the house, he cut the engine off quickly and kept his posture and tried to think of other things apart from the needy young Omega with him. He unlocked the door and was thankful to smell some fresh air apart from scent of Castiel. He let Castiel come in by himself, already walking to the kitchen to get a quick drink of water and then started to go up the stairs, walking to the only bedroom in the house. "You can stay in here..." He offered and walked over to the cupboard, bringing out a box full of things. "Uh... I've dealt with Omegas before... You can find some toys in here."

Castiel had stayed in the car for a moment after Dean got out, trying to judge whether or not he could still walk. Despite the way he was trembling, he thought he would be okay enough to get to wherever Dean was planning on putting him for his heat. Castiel slightly overestimated his strength. He barely made it up the stairs, his grip on the banister almost painful. He somehow got up and managed to follow Dean to the single bedroom. However, he fell to his knees after taking two steps into the room. He was thankful for all the help Dean was offering, the room and the toys, but he was completely done for. He rested his hands against the floor, his breath coming out as a moan. "I'm sorry," he whimpered, "I'm fine, j-just go. You don't need to see this." 

Dean took a moment to look at Castiel like this, only the floor, hand and knees. He quickly imagined what it would be like to take him from behind, to hear Castiel moan his name but he shook his head, trying to get rid of these thoughts and could tell that he had started to sweat a bit from the constant strain of telling his Alpha self a stern no. Castiel was just a teenager and Dean was 28. He hesitated in getting out of the room after hearing another whine, it was so so hard to exit and get away from the favorable smell of Castiel and Dean could only imagine the slick becoming too much for Castiel. Dean only hoped it would get this bad and he regretted closing the door after he left, he regretted going down the stairs and going to the kitchen to take out a beer to calm his nerves but he knew he was doing the right thing. The same thing went through his head, the need to fuck, mate, breed was being repeated constantly and he turned on the TV, hoping that that could distract him a bit.

"Shit," Castiel whimpered. He couldn't just stay on the floor all night. He crawled towards the bed, the bare friction making him moan wantonly. Castiel ended up lying on the floor at the foot of the bed, panting already. He could feel himself becoming slick. He needed something and he needed it now. Dean's scent was completely surrounding him and the thought of being claimed by the Alpha made him moan loudly again. Clumsily, Castiel worked his way out of his clothes which were now drenched in sweat. The cool air felt good on his burning skin. He reached down blindly, lifting his hips and immediately pushing two fingers inside himself. "Fuck," he cried out, rocking down onto his own fingers desperately. He used his free hand to pull up one of his legs and open himself wider. He almost completely forgot that there was another person in this house that could probably hear him. Minutes later, Castiel was up to four fingers but it still wasn't enough. He suddenly remembered the box of toys that Dean had taken out for him. He reached up desperately, pulling on the top blanket of the bed until he heard the box fall behind him, the contents tumbling out. He craned his neck back, looking for one he could use. He spotted a thick, purple dildo that looked like it had an On switch. Castiel grabbed it and flicked it on in his hand. He switched it up to the highest setting before removing his fingers and replacing them with the thick, plastic cock. "Oh fuck!" Castiel screamed, pressing it as far into himself as it would go, fucking himself with it as fast as he could, "Fuck, Dean!" He called out the man's name without even noticing. 

Dean had to turn the television up louder so that his thoughts could be muted in a ways and so that the moans of Castiel above him would be quieted down. He squirmed again, arousal becoming quite evident and he chugged at his beer, doing whatever he could do to focus on the television. Even though he was downstairs, he could still smell the Omega's sweet scent as if he was right next to him. Fuck, mate breed. Fuck, mate, breed. The thought kept cycling Dean's head and Dean leaned forward, head in hands, trying to ignore his Alpha self. God damn it, he had been a police officer for years, taking in the Omegas in need and dealing with them even in heat, he could deal with them perfectly fine and he was confused as to why Castiel's heat was affecting him this much.   
"Oh, fuck!"  
"Fuck, Dean!"   
Was what he heard and he groaned, he was going to pop a knot right there and now if this continued and Dean grabbed a pillow, curling over it and biting into it, eyes squeezed. He wasn't going to do this, he had to control himself, absolutely had to.

Castiel squeezed his eyes shut tightly as he rocked down onto the vibrating dildo. It was better than any of the ones that he had ever owned, though he wasn't surprised. Dean had these purely to help Omegas, while his father had just thrown things at him in embarrassment, hoping it would keep him quiet. He moaned without inhibition, his mind repeating one thought over and over in his head. Alpha, submit, breed. Alpha, submit, breed. He felt the need coursing inside him, the need to be fucked into oblivion, knotted, claimed. On any other day, Castiel was a regular eighteen year old, albeit a bit quieter and more withdrawn, but during his heats he was like any other Omega. He just wanted an Alpha to take care of him right in that moment, no matter how he would regret it later. "Dean," he heard himself whine, "Dean." The Alpha's scent was surrounding him, invading his every sense. He couldn't get the Alpha out of his head. 

"God..." Dean whined and his hips buck into the pillow without him even thinking about it. "No, no no no.... please.." He begged his Alpha side to just calm the fuck down and try to ignore the whining Omega upstairs. He had only met the kid a couple of hours ago and now he was imagining him, using one of the toys that he had given him, slick, wet, begging, panting for Dean and Dean knew he could be a bit of a tease. He could imagine teasing Castiel and hearing the Omega submit and whine for Dean, to give him more, to knot for him. He bit down on the pillow, his fantasies going wild and he checked his watch, Castiel had only been in his house for 45 minutes and he was in full blown heat, Dean could smell it. Finally, he threw the pillow and growled. He walked around the room, trying to just ignore the moans and whines and he wondered how many times Castiel had managed to get himself off already. It was till he couldn't take it anymore and he went up the stairs, the scent becoming impossibly stronger and he knocked on the door, every single cell of his body screaming out to just fuck the Omega. "Cas... Are you okay?" He opened the door a little, not enough to see Castiel though, just in case he wanted privacy.

Castiel's eyes shot open and his head turned towards the door so fast he was surprised he didn't break something. "Dean," he moaned helplessly, the Alpha's fresh scent filtering into the room, "Dean, I need you. Dean please. Please." He was barely even thinking at this point, still rocking down onto the toy as he stared at the door, completely ready to beg if that's what it took to find real relief. This was nothing compared to what even just Dean's scent was doing to him. He had no idea if it was just because Dean was an Alpha or if there was something deeper going on, but he didn't have the brain capacity to think about it at the moment. "Please," Castiel whimpered again, crying out as he pressed the toy into himself, vibrating against his prostate, coming for the third time, though this was much more intense than the last with the knowledge that Dean was on the other side of the door. "Alpha," Castiel panted, "Dean, please." 

Every beg went straight to Dean's groin and Dean pushed the door open and his mouth dropped open slightly at the sight of Castiel, on the floor and at the foot of the bed, vibrator inside of him, his eyes scrunched and gasping as he came. Dean didn't think of anything, his mind had been completely turned to his fuck, mate, breed job and he entered the room. The scent of Castiel was overwhelming and toed off his shoes quickly, kneeling by Castiel and watching him as he continued to push into the vibrator, knowing full well that it wasn't doing the job well enough. Dean bent down to press his lips to the Omega's in an almost bruising kiss and his hand went to take hold of the vibrator, turn it off and take it out. He grabbed at Castiel's thighs, hoisting them up to Dean's hips and then one arm braced behind Castiel's back for support as he lifted him up, making him kneel and Castiel sit on top of him. Dean had yet to take off his clothes as Castiel was fully naked and Dean was still clothed. He kept kissing Castiel, going down his jaw and biting at his neck, marking him. "Mine..." Dean growled, hand tracing the dip along Castiel's back.

Castiel kissed back eagerly, willing to take anything that Dean would give him, anything that would connect their bodies. He nearly threw his neck back, he was so eager to submit, wanting Dean to mark him and claim him. He wrapped his arms around Dean's neck, arching his back to press his naked body closer to the Alpha. "Yours," he agreed wholeheartedly, his mind consumed by the need to be knotted and bred and having an Alpha right in front of him that could do the job, "All yours. Only yours." It was true. Castiel had never been touched by anyone but himself before. Even with Dean fully clothed, his hands and his lips sent relief flooding through Castiel's system, icing the fire that had been spreading through his veins. He needed more. He could still feel himself burning. He bit down hard on his bottom lip as he rocked his hips against Dean's body, despite the near painful friction it caused by the roughness of the man's jeans. "Dean, I need you," he whimpered, "Dean, please, I'll be good." He would probably agree to anything that Dean asked of him if he could just feel the Alpha's skin against his own. 

Castiel's voice was ringing in his ears and his blood felt like it was on fire, he groaned and with strong hands under Castiel's thighs, he lifted them both up, letting Castiel's legs go around his waist and he pushed Castiel up against the nearest wall, grinding their hips together in a fast pace before Dean realized that he needed more than just friction. Kissing along Castiel's collarbone, he carried him over to the bed, dropping him onto the sheets and leaving him quickly to get undressed, leaving the Omega to whine at the loss of his Alpha. Everything about Castiel made Dean's blood boil and nerves tingle because Castiel was beautiful and almost his, he could almost imagine Castiel full and round with his babies and that only made Dean change faster and as soon as his boxers were off, he literally jumped onto the bed, on top of Castiel and attacked him some more, kissing ferociously. "Do you need me? Do you need me in you?" Dean growled, licking a long trail on Castiel's neck. He only proceeded by the begs from Castiel. He didn't have to prepare Castiel seeing how he had spent the past 45 minutes stretching himself but nevertheless, he was still tight when Dean slowly entered him, groaning and cursing under his breath. The sensation he was feeling was indescribable and he felt like he was floating in air, the hormones making him feel like he was on drugs. 

"I need you so badly, Dean," Castiel cried out, even as Dean pushed into him, "I need you to knot me." He gripped any part of Dean that he could reach, needing something to anchor him down. Every breath and word was a moan or a whine. He moved his hips languidly, fucking himself down onto Dean's cock. Despite the fact that he knew that their bodies were definitely rising in temperature, Castiel could feel himself cooling, his heat being chased away the more that Dean fucked into him. Castiel arched his back, spreading his legs as far as he could. He bared his neck eagerly, crying out with every thrust. He couldn't decide whether he should keep his eyes open or closed, whether he wanted to watch Dean or focus on the sensations. "Please Dean, I need more," Castiel begged shamelessly, "Please. I need you to claim me, to knot me, to breed me." He wasn't entirely sure if he was speaking coherently. Castiel was running on instinct at this point, having never experienced anything like this before. The thought that he didn't even know Dean or that he didn't think they were using protection which was extremely dangerous. None of this matter. The only thing that matter was Dean. 

Nothing made sense in Dean's head, his head was a whirl of the most natural thoughts of fuck, mate, breed. Over and over again. That's why he didn't think of using protection, that's why he was almost animalistic with this, if he was in another state of mind, he wouldn't be unprotected and he would actually think that Castiel is 18, he didn't deserve to get pregnant just yet, he had to actually live a life of his own without children or even a mate for that matter but Dean didn't think about that, he just went by his instinctual alpha thoughts. He thrust like his life depended on it, using the scent of Castiel underneath him to become his natural fuel, fueling him on to thrust harder, deeper and faster. He wanted to make Castiel come before he did so that's why he started to jerk Castiel off in time with the thrusts and since he had already been so aroused with Castiel's whines and moans earlier, it wasn't long before he could feel his knot start to swell, catching on the rim of Castiel and slowing Dean down as he shook from the waves of his orgasm.

Castiel arched into Dean's touch, thrusting into his hand as well as trying to press back onto his cock. He came with only a few strokes, minutes before he could feel Dean's knot swelling inside him. Warmth burst inside of him, filling him. With Dean right here, giving him what he needed, Castiel's body slowed down. He was being knotted and bred. The desperation slowly bled out of him and Castiel could feel his breath come back as well as his awareness. However, Castiel didn’t have time to freak out. Dean’s arms wrapped around him and the Alpha pressed a kiss to his forehead. He was immediately calmed. Moments later, the pair was asleep.


End file.
